harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey
prawo|200px|mały|Wydanie z 2018 roku Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey — książka autora i krytyka filmowego, Boba McCabe'a. Została wydana w dniu 25 października 2011 rokuHarry Potter Complete Filmmaking Journey na brytyjskiej stronie SnitchSeeker.com., opublikowana przez wydawnictwo Titan Books. Książka ta szczegółowo przedstawia historię serii filmowej od nabycia praw autorskich, aż do ich premier. 13 listopada 2018 roku została wydana zaktualizowana edycja tej książki – Harry Potter Page to Screen: Updated Edition: The Complete Filmmaking Journey. Zawartość książki * Szczegółowy wgląd do kreacji Harry'ego Pottera; * Nowe wywiady z obsadą i ekipą filmową; * Nigdy wcześniej niewidziane fotografie i ilustracje koncepcji ze wszystkich ośmiu filmów; * Ekskluzywny wgląd w kostiumy, rekwizyty, efekty specjalne oraz techniki filmowe. Opis promujący książkę |-|Tłumaczenie = " Od nabycia praw filmowych do podróży z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, i montażu zespołu kreatywnego, Harry Potter: Page to Screen jest unikalnym, zza kulisowym opowiadaniem o stworzeniu jednej z najbardziej popularnych serii filmowych w historii kina, która wprowadza nas w magiczny świat Harry'ego Pottera. Page to Screen śledzi proces doprowadzenia kochanych książek JK Rowling do życia na dużym ekranie. Film Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część 2 - książka ta ujawnia wszystkie sekrety filmowe. Książka zawiera również nigdy wcześniej nie widziane zdjęcia, najbardziej pamiętne chwile- rzeczywiste i fikcyjne -sagi o Harrym Potterze, kompleksowe wywiady, cytaty i historie. Daniel Radcliffe wspomina tam, jak ukształtowało się jego życie osobiste przez grę w Harrym Potterze; jego narracja nadaje charakter książki. Radcliffe i jego koledzy z obsady nie tylko omówili rzeczywistość "dorastania w Potterze," ale zastanowili się także nad niezliczonymi wspomnieniami, których doświadczyli na planie "Pottera", tak wyjątkowymi jak: Spotkanie z J.K. Rowling; śmierć Richarda Harris'a (Dumbledore'a); codzienne doświadczenia związane z filmami wnoszące wiele do życia, w pełni obsługiwane przez Warner Bros.. Harry Potter: Page to Screen jest tworzony przez ten sam zespół odpowiedzialny za niezwykle udane Harry Potter: Film Wizardry, a to z pewnością zachwyci wszystkich mugoli." |-|Oryginalny opis promocyjny = " From the acquisition of the film rights to the casting of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the assembly of the creative team, Harry Potter: Page to Screen is a unique, behind-the-scenes look at the making of one of the most popular film series in cinema history, as told by the people who made the magic real. Harry Potter: Page to Screen traces the cinematic process of bringing J.K. Rowling's beloved books to big-screen life. From the moment the book was optioned to the last film, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2, this book reveals all the filming secrets, never-before-seen images, and the most memorable moments - real and fictional - of the Harry Potter saga. Comprehensive interviews, quotes, and stories from the Harry Potter creative team and cast round out the hundreds of images, providing context and an insightful, in-depth look at the inner-workings of the Potter world. Daniel Radcliffe recounts how his personal life was shaped by playing Harry Potter; his narration sets the tone for the book and connects the many voices of the Harry Potter family. Not only do Radcliffe and his fellow cast members discuss the reality of "growing up Potter," they also reflect on the countless memories that made the Potter experience so unique: meeting J.K. Rowling; Richard Harris's (the original Dumbledore) death; the effects of 9-11 on the cast and crew; and the day to day experience of bringing a film to life. Fully supported by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Harry Potter: Page to Screen is created by the same team responsible for the hugely successful Harry Potter: Film Wizardry, and is sure to delight Muggles everywhere." Opis zawartości Część I: The Making of Harry Potter * Wprowadzenie * Wejście na scenę * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Część II: The Art of Harry Potter * Wprowadzenie * Postacie: Kostiumy # Harry Potter # Ron Weasley # Hermiona Granger # Albus Dumbledore # Lord Voldemort # Severus Snape # Rubeus Hagrid # Minerwa McGonagall # Kwiryniusz Quirrell # Sybilla Trelawney # Gilderoy Lockhart # Remus Lupin # Nimfadora Tonks # Barty Crouch Jr. # Szalonooki Moody # Dolores Umbridge # Horacy Slughorn # Rita Skeeter # Ksenofilius Lovegood # Luna Lovegood # Ginny Weasley # Neville Longbottom # Draco Malfoy # Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle # Cho Chang # Cedrik Diggory # Lavender Brown # Seamus Finnigan i Dean Thomas # Fred Weasley i George Weasley # Bill Weasley # Percy Weasley # Artur Weasley i Molly Weasley # Dursleyowie # James Potter i Lily Potter # Huncwoci # Syriusz Black # Filius Flitwick # Argus Filch # Pomona Sprout # Poppy Pomfrey # Madame Maxime # Fleur Delacour # Igor Karkarow # Wiktor Krum # Korneliusz Knot # Bartemiusz Crouch Sr # Kingsley Shacklebolt # Rufus Scrimgeour # Aberforth Dumbledore # Ariana Dumbledore # Gellert Grindelwald # Gryfek # Ollivander # Lucjusz Malfoy i Narcyza Malfoy # Glizdogon # Śmierciożercy: Maski i kostiumy # Bellatriks Lestrange # Fenrir Greyback # Szmalcownicy # Zgredek # Stworek # Graup # Duchy-rezydenci Hogwartu * Lokalizacje: Scenografia # Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie # Dziedziniec Wieży Zegarowej # Sowiarnia # Drewniany most # Kamienny Krąg # Chatka Rubeusa Hagrida # Wierzba Bijąca # Zakazany Las # Wielka Sala # Wielkie Schody # Wieża Gryffindoru # Dormitorium chłopców w wieży Gryffindoru # Lochy Slytherinu # Klasa Obrony Przed Czarną Magią # Klasa Quirrella # Klasa Lockharta # Klasa Moody'ego # Klasa Umbridge # Klasa Lupina # Klasa Wróżbiarstwa # Klasa Eliksirów # Biuro Dumbledore'a # Biuro Umbridge # Biuro Slughorna # Biblioteka Hogwartu # Wieża Astronomiczna # Pokój Życzeń # Łazienka prefektów # Ulica Pokątna # Dziurawy Kocioł # Sklep Ollivanderów # Księgarnia Esy i Floresy # Bank Gringotta # Krypta Lestrange'ów # Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów # Hogsmeade # Miodowe Królestwo # Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem # Chatka Rubeusa Hagrida # Hogsmeade # Ministerstwo Magii # Atrium # Izba Pamięci # Sala Przepowiedni # Sala Śmierci # Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu # Privet Drive # Nora # Grimmauld Place # Dom Lovegoodów # Sierociniec Wool's # Spinner's End # Cmentarz w Little Hangleton # Dwór Malfoya # Dolina Godryka # Muszelka # Jaskinia Horkruksa * Stworzenia: Charakteryzacja i efekty specjalne # Fawkes i Fawkes - wzór życia # Mandragory # Aragog i śmierć Aragoga # Trytony # Druzgotki # Chochliki # Bazyliszek # Rogogon węgierski i smok ognia # Smok banku Gringotta # Centaury i gromada centaurów # Hardodziob i Hardodziob porywający się do lotu # Testrale i Testrale w ruchu # Dementorzy i metafizyczny moment # Wilkołaki i transformacja Remusa Lupina # Inferius # Nagini # Trolle * Artefakty: Wyrób rekwizytów # Różdżka # Tiara Przydziału # Wyjec # "Gablota Pamięci" i Myślodsiewnia # Dziennik Toma Riddle'a # Medalion Salazara Slytherina # Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff # Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw # Miotły # Mapa Huncwotów # Zmieniacz czasu # Książki # Prorok Codzienny # Ministerstwo Propagandy # Listy gończe # Żongler # Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów # Złote jajo # Czara Ognia # Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego # Fałszoskop # Wygaszacz # Insygnia Śmierci # Złoty znicz Część III: Epilog * Złote Płyty * Podziękowania i Kolofon Ciekawostka * Edycja specjalna oprawiona jest w pokrowiec z tkaniny. Uwzględniona została jako część zestawu Harry Potter Limited Edition. Linki zewnętrzne * The Complete Filmmaking Journey na stronie Amazon.com. * Harry Potter Page to Screen: Updated Edition: The Complete Filmmaking Journey na stronie Amazon.com. Kategoria:Książki (świat realny) en:Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey es:Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey fr:Harry Potter : Des romans à l'écran pt-br:Harry Potter das Páginas para a Tela: A Jornada Completa das Filmagens ru:Гарри Поттер. Мир волшебства. История легенды